Sacrificed to the Dragon
by Vanessa Aragon
Summary: A cambio de un vial de sangre de dragón para salvar la vida de su hermano, Hermione Grenger se ofrece a sí misma como sacrificio a uno de los clanes británicos de cambia-formas dragones. Debido a que los cazadores humanos de dragones mataron a su madre, Draco Malfoy desprecia a los humanos. ADAPTACION SACRIFICED TO THE DRAGON DE JESSIE DONOVAN.
1. Chapter 1

Un cambio de un vial de sangre de dragón para salvar la vida de su hermano, Hermione Grenger se ofrece a sí misma como sacrificio a uno de los clanes británicos de cambia-formas dragones. Ser un sacrificio significa firmar un contrato para vivir con los cambia-formas dragones por seis meses para tratar de concebir un hijo. Sin embargo, su hombre dragón asignado, es todo menos fácil. Es alto, serio, y alfa hasta los huesos. Hay un solo problema; odia a los humanos.

Debido a que los cazadores humanos de dragones mataron a su madre, Draco Malfoy desprecia a los humanos. Desafortunadamente, su clan está en la desesperada necesidad de crías para repoblar sus números y su turno de servir a una mujer humana. A pesar de sus planos de sexo y alejarse, su interior tiene otras ideas. La curvilínea mujer humana tienta a su bestia interior como ninguna otra.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

 **ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE JESSIE DONOVAN Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GENIAL J.K. ROWLING.**

 **ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el área de recepción de la oficina de Asuntos de Dragones de Manchester, tamborileando su dedo contra su brazo, y deseando que se apresuraran de una buena vez. Había estado sentada allí por casi una hora, y con cada minuto que pasaba, comenzaba a dudar de su idoneidad. Si no calificaba para sacrificarse a uno de los clanes británicos de cambia-formas dragones, su hermano menor moriría; solamente la sangre de un dragón podía curar la infección CRE resistente a antibióticos de su hermano.

Una mujer usando un traje gris salió de la puerta más alejada y caminó hacia ella. Cuando llegó hasta Hermione, la mujer dijo:

—¿Eres Hermione Granger? —Mione asintió, y la mujer se dio la vuelta—. Entonces sígueme.

 _Esto es_. En unos minutos, sabría si su hermano Ronald tendría la oportunidad de vivir o si moriría.

Mione se frotó las manos contra sus pantalones negros antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a la mujer. Bajaron por un corredor aburrido y pobremente iluminado y luego giraron a la izquierda por otro. La mujer del traje gris finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta que decía "Enlace de Sacrificios Humanos" y giró el picaporte. En vez de entrar, la mujer de mediana edad se movió a un lado para indicarle a Mione que entrara. Obedeció, y en cuanto entró a la sala, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Un hombre no mucho mayor que sus veinticinco años estaba sentado en un escritorio con pilas de archivos y papeles. El cuarto no parecía más grande que tres por tres metros, pero se sentía mucho más pequeño dado que cada espacio disponible en las paredes estaba decorado con diferentes mapas del Reino Unido. Algunos estaban divididos en cinco secciones, mientras que otros tenían pines fijos en ellos. No tenía idea lo que indicaban los pines, pero el mapa dividido en cinco representaba los cinco clanes de cambia-formas dragones del Reino Unido: dos en Inglaterra, uno en Escocia, uno en Irlanda del Norte y uno en Gales.

Uno de esos pronto podría ser su casa por los siguientes seis meses.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y ella movió su atención de las paredes hacia su cara. Cuando se encontró con sus ojos, él dijo:

—Tome asiento.

Mione se sentó en la descolorida silla de felpa frente al escritorio y decidió que esperar era la mejor estrategia. Tenía una tendencia a decir lo equivocado en el momento inadecuado, y aunque por lo general le tenía sin cuidado, en este momento podía acabar costándole la vida a su hermano.

El hombre recogió un archivo y repasó algo en el interior con sus ojos y luego lo bajó. Ella quiso gritarle que le dijera los resultados, pero no podía molestarlo. Después de todo, este hombre tendría la palabra final sobre su destino.

El hombre finalmente comenzó a hablar.

—Srta. Granger, los resultados de las pruebas genéticas dicen que es compatible con el ADN de cambia-formas dragones y no debería haber problema en concebir a uno de sus hijos. También salió perfecta en todas las exhaustivas pruebas psicológicas. Si sigue interesada en sacrificarse, podemos comenzar la entrevista final.

Mione parpadeó. A pesar de las posibilidades de ser una entre mil que podía engendrar a un niño cambia-formas dragón, calificó. Su hermano menor recibiría la sangre de dragón que necesitaba y sería capaz de vivir una larga vida libre de dolor; ahora él tenía un futuro.

Las lágrimas punzaron en sus ojos y los cerró para evitar derrumbarse. _Recobra la compostura, Granger._ Llorar era lo último que quería hacer en este momento. No podía darle al hombre alguna razón para descartarla como candidata.

—¿Señorita Granger?

Mel abrió los ojos y le dio una débil sonrisa.

—Lo siento, señor. Simplemente estoy aliviada de que mi hermano vivirá.

—Sí, sí, el intercambio. Pero tenemos mucho que cubrir antes de llegar a las especificaciones del contrato, así que, si está bastante compuesta, seguiré. —Mione se enderezó en su silla y asintió. El hombre siguió—: Correcto. Está sana, genéticamente compatible, fértil, soltera y no es virgen, que son los cinco requerimientos necesarios para calificar. Sacrificarse significa que irá a vivir con el Clan Stonefire por un período de seis meses, y le será asignado un macho temporal. Consentirá sus atenciones sexuales, y si queda embarazada, entiende que su estadía se extenderá hasta después que nazca la criatura. Si tiene preguntas, cualquiera, ahora es el momento de decirlas.

Había escuchado lo básico de esto antes, pero ahora que había pasado todas las pruebas, tuvo un momento de pánico. Por más que quisiera salvar a su hermano, y lo salvaría, ser asignada para tener sexo con un hombre cambia-formas dragón desconocido daba un poco de miedo. En especial, dado que tantas mujeres morían en el proceso de parir a los bebés mitad dragones.

Si el aspecto de morir al tener un bebé no era lo bastante malo, estaba poniendo su vida en espera al hacer esto. Mione estaba a una tesis de ganar su doctorado en Antropología Social. Si quedaba embarazada y sobrevivía el parto, no estaba segura de poder renunciar al niño y marcharse. La mayor parte de las mujeres sacrificadas que sobrevivían el parto lo hacían, pero sin importar lo diferentes que los cambia-formas dragones eran de los humanos, Mione no sería una de ellas. La familia lo significaba todo para ella.

Y si no renunciaba a su hijo, tendría que renunciar a sus sueños con el fin de pasar el resto de su vida con el Clan Stonefire.

Respiró hondo y recordó a su hermano Ron, pálido y delgado en su lecho, y su preocupación se disipó a un nivel tolerable. Incluso si se volvía madre antes de lo planeado, lo haría tres veces con tal de darle a Ron la oportunidad de pasar su cumpleaños número quince.

Sin embargo, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para hacer algunas preguntas. Los cambia-formas dragones eran extremadamente reservados, pocas veces compartían algo que sucediera en sus tierras con el público.

—Entiendo lo del consentimiento a la actividad sexual, ya que mi principal propósito es ayudar a repoblar a los cambia-formas dragones, pero ¿qué garantías hay para asegurarse de que no soy abusada o descuidada?

El hombre se reclinó en su silla y juntó las puntas de sus dedos frente a él

—Entiendo su preocupación, pero el Departamento de Reino Unido de Asuntos de Dragones lleva a cabo inspecciones de rutina y entrevistas. Aparte de la mortalidad relacionada a la maternidad, en los últimos diez años, sólo un sacrificio ha recibido un tratamiento duro entre cientos.

Con colosal esfuerzo, ella consiguió no pensar en la probabilidad del cincuenta/cincuenta de sobrevivir al parto.

—¿Y qué hay de mis amigos y familia? ¿Puedo comunicarme con ellos?

—La comunicación está prohibida por las primeras seis semanas. Después de eso, depende completamente del macho asignado a usted si puede comunicarse o no. Por experiencia, las mujeres que han hecho grandes esfuerzos por concebir fueron recompensadas con más privilegios.

Correcto. Así que, si se volvía una diosa del sexo, podría hablar con su familia. Cómo iba a lograr eso —sus novios anteriores le habían dicho que era "bastante buena" pero nunca fantástica— no tenía idea. Pero cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a este.

—Y, por último, ¿cuándo recibirá mi hermano su tratamiento y cuándo me marcharé hacia el recinto de los dragones?

—Una vez que nuestro representante legal haya repasado el contrato con usted y haya sido firmado y atestiguado, una copia le será enviada al Clan Stonefire.

Ellos deberían aprobarlo en cuestión de días y entregar el vial con sangre de dragón al médico de su hermano. Normalmente, se esperaría que usted llegue en una semana. Sin embargo, en el caso de familiares moribundos, tiene dos semanas para poner en orden sus asuntos y asegurarse que su hermano se está recuperando. Nuestra oficina le notificará de las especificaciones en los siguientes cinco días.

El hombre recogió una lapicera y firmó algo dentro del archivo manila sobre su escritorio. Levantó una hoja de papel y se la entregó.

—Dado que ha tenido una conversación racional sin que se quebrara o estallara en llanto, creo que eres mentalmente lo bastante sana para ser sacrificada. Si no tienes más preguntas, puedes proceder al departamento legal.

Incluso a esta altura en el proceso de aplicación, ahora entendía cómo algunas candidatas podrían espantarse. Escuchar sobre no tener comunicación con el mundo exterior al igual que cómo dar a luz a un bebé mitad dragón podría matarte era demasiado para asimilar. Pero Hermione no estaba haciendo esto por ella misma; lo estaba haciendo por su hermano. Ron había tenido unos últimos años de mierda al luchar contra el cáncer sólo para derrotarlo y terminar con una resistente a las drogas que lo estaba matando lentamente.

Su gracioso e inteligente hermano se merecía una oportunidad de vivir y disfrutar la vida.

Alargó la mano y tomó la hoja. Dijo:

—Gracias. Sigo interesada. Por favor, dígame dónde está ubicado el departamento legal e iré allí directamente.

Él le dio las indicaciones. Mione le agradeció al hombre antes de dejar su oficina y hacer los giros necesarios. A medida que se aproximaba a la última vuelta, bajó la mirada al papel en sus manos. Hacia el final de la hoja, el hombre había marcado la opción de "aprobado" y firmado con su nombre. Viéndolo en blanco y negro comenzó a hacer que toda la situación se sintiera mucho más real.

En menos de dos semanas, se iría a vivir con los cambia-formas dragones y se esperaría que tuviera sexo con uno de sus machos.

Respiró hondo y contuvo la sensación de pánico. No fue obligada; había sido voluntaria. Mientras que no sabía cómo su hombre dragón asignado la trataría, había una cosa que debía esperar: se rumoreaba que los hombres estaban en forma y eran musculosos. Por una vez en su vida, Melanie dormiría con un hombre fuerte y sexy. Solamente esperaba que no se tratara de un completo bastardo.

Draco Malfoy llamó a la puerta del líder del clan Stonefire. Cuando escuchó un amortiguado "Adelante", giró el picaporte y entró.

Harry Potter, el líder del clan Stonefire y amigo de Draco de casi treinta años, se sentaba detrás de un viejo y robusto escritorio de roble que había sido usado por los líderes de este clan por más de cien años. Estaba bastante gastado con más de unos cuantos rayones de cambia- formas dragones jóvenes probando sus garras. Draco pensaba que se veía como la mierda, pero a los dragones les gustaban las tradiciones, y el líder del clan Stonefire no era la excepción.

Harry le indicó a Draco que entrara y se sentara en una de las sillas de madera frente a su escritorio. Draco cerró la puerta y obedeció.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento que sabía sobre qué trataba esta reunión, preguntó:

—¿Querías verme?

Harry apartó los papeles que había estado leyendo y alzó los ojos hacia él.

—Es hora, Draco.

Mierda. Había esperado que no fuera esto.

—¿No puede tener otro turno alguno de los machos voluntarios?

Ponerme con una humana es una mala idea, Harry, y lo sabes.

Harry se recostó en su silla y sacudió su cabeza.

—No. No puedo arriesgarme a que el acervo genético se haga demasiado pequeño. Ni tú ni tu hermana han tenido crías, y dado que eres el mayor, eres el primero en la fila. Odio ser autoritario, pero si te niegas a emparejarte con el último sacrificio humano, tendré que echarte del clan.

—Correcto, y ponerme a merced del caza dragones. De verdad no tengo opción, ¿no?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No. Pero dado que soy más que tu líder, y también soy tu amigo, esperé hasta que una candidata decente llegara antes de escogerte. — Revolvió a través de una pila de papeles, encontró lo que estaba buscando y se lo entregó a Draco —. Lee su pequeño resumen.

 _Hermione Granger_ _es_ _una_ _mujer_ _de_ _veinticinco_ _años._ _Su_ _razón_ _para_ _ofrecerse voluntaria como sacrificio es sanar a su hermano de una enfermedad que amenaza su vida. Actualmente, es candidata a doctorado de antropología Social en la Universidad de Manchester. Su principal interés es la historia de las relaciones humanos-dragones. Su entrevista psicológica la mostró como un individuo decidido, determinado y leal que pone a su familia por encima de_ _todo._ _La_ _oficina_ _de_ _Asuntos_ _de_ _Dragones_ _recomienda_ _emparejarla_ _con_ _un hombre igualmente fuerte para evitar manipulación involuntaria._

Alzó los ojos.

—Así que, ¿en vez de darme la mujer que me dejará follarla y dejarla, me vas a dar a la que probablemente luchará conmigo a cada paso del camino? ¿Estás seguro de que eres mi amigo?

Harry sonrió.

—Será buena para ti. Una humana débil de voluntad que te dejaría follarla y marcharte impediría que superaras tu prejuicio contra los humanos.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos.

—No traigas a colación a mi madre muerta en esto. La sonrisa de Harry desapareció.

—Es mi trabajo ayudarte, y, por ende, fortalecer nuestro clan. No puedes ocultarte por siempre al pasar todo tu tiempo entrenando a dragones jóvenes. Han pasado diez años, Draco.

Tienes que dejarlo ir y concentrarte en lo que puedes hacer aquí y ahora, lo cual es ayudar a nuestro clan, y a todos los cambia-formas dragones de efectivamente, extinguirse.

—No es mi maldita culpa que nuestros números sean tan reducidos. Los humanos nos cazaron por miles de años. La única razón de que los gobiernos humanos hayan creado protecciones para nosotros en las últimas décadas es el trato que hicimos cuando expusimos el secreto de nuestra sangre, para terminar la epidemia de SIDA de 1980. Hasta este día, ellos solamente nos aprecian por las propiedades sanadoras de nuestra sangre y están dispuesto a arrojar mujeres en nuestra dirección, y posiblemente matarlas al concebir, para conseguirlo.

—No me importa nada de eso. Deja que nos aprecien por nuestra sangre. Mientras tanto, los cambia-formas dragones necesitan repoblar para que un día no necesitemos depender de este sistema de intercambio para sobrevivir. —Harry lo taladró con su mirada azul de alfa—. Ahora, lee el maldito contrato y fírmalo. Nuestros sanadores están esperando por ti para cambiar así pueden extraer la cantidad necesaria de sangre para completar nuestra parte del acuerdo.

Draco podía negarse y marcharse. A pesar de las probabilidades de mierda, probablemente haría eso si se tratara solamente de él. Pero no podía abandonar a su hermana Pansy; especialmente cuando él era la única familia que le quedaba.

Y maldito Harry, era consciente de ello. Draco alargó la mano.

—Dame el maldito contrato. Pero si piensas que esto mágicamente va a curar mi odio por los humanos, te vas a llevar una sorpresa.

Su amigo le entregó los papeles.

—Ya veremos, Draco. Ya veremos.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO II

 **ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA ES DE JESSIE DONOVAN Y LOS PERSONAJES DE LA GENIAL JK ROWLING.**

 **ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**

* * *

Hermione se paró con sus padres en frente de la entrada bien custodiada a la tierra de Stonefire. Sabía que alguien del clan llegaría a un minuto para llevarla dentro, pero despedir a sus padres era más duro de lo que había imaginado. Era una mujer adulta para llorar en voz alta. Sin embargo, mientras miraba a su mamá a su papá y regresaba a otra vez, se daba cuenta de que podía ser la última vez que venía, a menos que su hermano le concediera los privilegios. Sí, la idea de un hombre sentado en una carga de lo que ella puede y no puede hacer sin él, pero que sí lo que es sobrevivir.

No había mucho que pudiera decirse para borrar su preocupación, y nunca había sido bueno mintiendo. Sin embargo, se obligó a sonreír y se decidió a estirar la verdad un poco.

-Mamá, papá, estará todo bien. Sólo cuiden a Ron. Espero un reporte completo que tenga acceso a una línea de amigo otra vez.

Su papá acunó su mejilla.

-Sé que todo está hecho, pero deseo que las hubiéramos hablado con nosotros sobre esto, Miome. Podríamos haber encontrado otro camino.

Se quedó mirando a su padre con su ligera calvicie y anteojos de alambre, cuidadosa de grabar la imagen en su memoria.

-Sabes que no había otro camino. Sin una inyección de sangre de dragón, Ron había muerto, soy consciente de los riesgos de hacer esto, y papá, soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Lo sé, amor. Pero vamos a extrañarte en las vacaciones anuales de verano en Escocia este año.

Podía ser una mujer adulta, pero su familia tenía una tradición que Hermione todavía esperaba con interés. Cada año, un viaje a Escocia, y cada año, visitando un castillo diferente. Sus padres estaban determinados a visitar cada uno antes de que murieran, y el pensamiento de ella perdiendo el viaje por primera vez en veinte años hizo que su pecho se apretara.

Mione se aclaró su garganta.

-Sólo asegúrense de que el mar está de los castillos destacados, y entonces no estaré enojada por perdérmelo.

Entonces su padre británico es un abrazo, la acción muy influenciada por la madre americana de Hermione. Dijo contra su cabello:

-Te amo, Mione, y no sabes qué tan agradecido estoy contigo por salvar la vida de Ron.

Hermione lo apretó y se alejó de su padre.

-Sólo cuiden de él. -Miró a su madre, quien estaba inusualmente callada- ¿Mamá?

Sin decir una palabra, su madre corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Hermione cerró sus ojos y la estrechó con fuerza, memorizando el olor a lilas de la loción de su madre. Luego Hermione dijo:

—Te amo, mamá.

—También te amo, querida. —Su madre se alejó y tomó la cara de Hermione en sus manos—Puedes llamarnos y dejarnos saber todo, todo de todo, una vez que tengas acceso a un teléfono.

Ella luchó contra las lágrimas de sus ojos y forzó una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

El rostro de su madre fue severo.

—Lo dije en serio. No me importa si mi nieto termina siendo mitad dragón. Lo amaré a él o a ella con todo mi corazón.

Con esa observación, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en las mejillas de Hermione.

—No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí, mamá. Su madre acarició su mejilla.

—No me importa lo que el resto del mundo piense: mi familia viene primero, no importa qué genética herede.

Hermione jaló a su madre para otro abrazo. Aunque el embarazo era altamente probable, había estado asustada de que sus padres no aprobarían si ella tenía un hijo. Pero debió haber sabido en vez de dudar de sus padres.

Los había dado por sentado todos esos años. Si sobrevivía al nacimiento y nunca salía, los atesoraría tanto como merecían ser atesorados.

Una profunda voz de hombre desconocida habló detrás de ella.

—¿Señorita Hermione Granger?

Hermione se alejó de su madre y limpió sus ojos con la manga de su cardigán antes de voltearse para encontrar a un hombre alto con cabello y ojos negros mirándola y a sus padres con lo que podía solamente ser llamado sospecha. El grueso tatuaje negro que se extendía desde debajo de su manga corta hasta encima de su codo le dijo que el hombre era un cambia-formas dragón.

La única pregunta era, si este era su dragón o no.

De todas formas, ella había decidido las últimas dos semanas que no estaría asustada de ellos a menos que le dieran una razón. Incluso entonces, haría todo en su poder para no mostrar su miedo. Tenía la sensación de que los cambia-formas dragones apreciarían una muestra de fuerza.

Cuadró sus hombros, elevó su barbilla y dijo:

—Esa soy yo.

—Te daré tres minutos para despedirte. Ven cuando estés lista.

Con eso, el hombre fue a una zona de árboles, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y observó. Incluso a quince metros, sintió la intensidad de su mirada, y comenzó a entender cómo muchas mujeres se podrían asustar de eso. Sin embargo, Hermione había tratado con cosas peores durante sus trabajos de medio tiempo a través de la universidad; primero en un bar y más tarde en un restaurante. Un imbécil gruñón y verbalmente atrofiado sería como un paseo en el parque en comparación.

Determinada a no desperdiciar el precioso tiempo que le quedaba antes de dejar a su familia, Hermione se volvió a sus padres y trató de ignorar el calor de la mirada del cambia-formas que indudablemente estaba sobre su espalda.

Draco miró a la pequeña mujer curvilínea con cabello café rojizo y ojos verdes mientras abrazaba a sus padres. Era un poco más redondeada y suave que las hembras de su especie, pero a la primera mirada, él no lo encontró poco atractivo. Las tetas de la mujer solas deberían ser capaces de poner a su polla lo suficientemente dura para hacer su trabajo.

Siempre que pudiera desnudarla primero. No podía forzarla, pero gracias a la elección de sacrificio de Harry, probablemente tomaría más que unas pocas caricias para tenerla dispuesta. Decidió fulminar con la mirada en la dirección de Hermione como pago inicial por los problemas que la mujer iba a causarle.

Si Harry pensaba que Draco iba a volverse un gentil macho lisonjero por la hembra humana, su líder del clan se iba a llevar una sorpresa. La hembra humana estaba aquí por un propósito, y un propósito solamente, para procrear. Haría su deber y la follaría hasta que se embarazara. Luego podría regresar a su vida hasta que el niño naciera. Si ella sobrevivía al nacimiento, solo podría esperar que la mujer huyera de regreso a los humanos y dejara la crianza del niño a él.

Como muchos cambia-formas, Draco amaría el regalo de los hijos, incluso si el suyo fuera medio humano.

Sin embargo, se estaba adelantando. Hermione tendría un período de dos días de adaptación antes de que fuera requerido tener sexo con ella. Él sólo quería apresurarse y acabar de una vez, pero firmó un contrato de sacrifico y no avergonzaría a su clan al romperlo.

El tiempo de la mujer se había acabado. Estuvo cerca de ir a buscarla cuando ella dio un saludo a sus padres, tomó su maleta, y caminó dándose aires hacia él. Había descubierto una cosa de ella, era puntual.

Cuando estaba a solo unos pocos pasos lejos, alargó una mano y dijo:

—Puedo llevar tu maleta. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, así que ¿cómo se supone que confiaré en ti con mis cosas?

Sin importar cuántos problemas llegaría a ser más tarde, aún la prefería luchadora a gimoteando o asustada sin sentido.

—Soy Draco Malfoy del Clan Stonefire.

Ella le echó un vistazo con sus ojos verde claro y Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué las mujeres humanas eran tan pequeñas?

Hermione lo miró por otros dos segundos antes de ofrecerle su bolsa.

—Eso aún no me dice quién eres en verdad, pero ya que voy a quedarme en Stonefire por al menos los siguientes seis meses, puedo cazarte si huyes con mis cosas.

La perforó con una mirada fulminante.

—Si decidiera huir con tu equipaje, te garantizo que no serías capaz de encontrarme. Tengo alas.

—Correcto. Eres un dragón. No estoy segura de cómo me olvidé de eso. —Le ofreció su bolsa de nuevo—. Bueno, tómala entonces. Yo diría que es pesada, pero parece como que puedes manejarlo.

¿Ella había olvidado que él era un dragón? _Mierda_. Ahí quedaba su idea de usar los rumores de la brutalidad de los dragones para lograr que lo dejara en paz. Esto iba a ser un desafío más grande de lo que había anticipado. Su mirada fulminante preventiva había estado justificada.

Por el momento, solo necesitaba entregarla al líder de su clan. Podía preocuparse por cuán problemática era más tarde.

Tomó su bolso.

—Tenemos una reunión. Sígueme.

Se volteó y empezó a caminar. Ya que no trató de emparejar sus zancadas con las suyas mucho más cortas, ella tenía que medio trotar para seguir el ritmo. _Bien_. Tal vez si la mantenía sin aliento, no trataría de hablar con él. No tenía intención de llegar a conocer a la señorita Hermione Granger.

Hermione no estaba segura qué había esperado al encontrarse con su primer cambia-formas dragón cara a cara, pero Draco Malfoy no lo había sido.

Si, era alto, delgado y musculoso, está bien, tenía que admitir que sexy, pero probablemente podría partirla en dos si trataba. Buenos modales y cortesía no eran definitivamente su fuerte. Dudaba que incluso supiera como sonreír. Y sin embargo, tenía la inquietante sensación de que este era el macho que le había sido asignado.

 _Mejor que no saltes a conclusiones, Granger._ Bien. Era una científica social. Necesitaba observar y obtener más información antes de formarse cualquier tipo de opinión definitiva. Tal vez este cambia-formas dragón estaba meramente teniendo un mal día.

Al menos la caminata estaba haciendo algo bueno ayudando a calmar sus nervios. Puede que haya puesto una cara valiente para el cambia-formas dragón, pero por dentro estaba extremadamente nerviosa, y solo había estado en la tierra de los cambia-formas dragón por diez minutos.

Respiró hondo y recordó su decisión de tratar esto como nada más que un difícil trabajo de campo.

Observar al clan Stonefire como una antropóloga iba a hacerla mejorar su técnica. Sí, tendría que desnudarse con algún hombre dragón y de seguro llevar a su niño medio dragón, pero iba a aprovechar al máximo sus seis meses aquí, o más tiempo. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría ser capaz de escribir su tesis de doctorado con algo relativo a los dragones Stonefire.

Había estado luchando por llegar con una buena idea para la tesis, pero un estudio de cerca sobre cómo los cambia-formas dragón vivían sería relevante ya que muy pocos hechos verdaderos eran conocidos acerca de ellos. En opinión de Hermione, darles a los humanos un vistazo de sus vidas diarias podría ayudar a borrar el miedo rodeando a los clanes dragón. De lejos, demasiados padres aún contaban leyendas de cómo los dragones bajarían y arrancarían a los niños de sus padres para comerlos, como parte de las rutinas de historias a la hora de dormir.

Un sonido que fue una mezcla de un grito de un águila y el rugido de un león rebotó a través del aire. Hermione se detuvo en seco mientras aferraba sus manos sobre sus oídos contra el ruido. Antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada para ver qué lo había causado, tuvo que cerrar los ojos contra el viento cuando este rugió sobre ella. Dos segundos más tarde, abrió sus ojos para ver las sombras alejándose de dos dragones, uno dorado y el otro rojo, desvaneciéndose en la distancia. Solo pudo distinguir sus alas y enormes cuerpos antes de que desaparecieran de su línea de visión, y la desilusión la recorrió. Uno de los beneficios adicionales de vivir con los cambia-formas dragón era que finalmente podría ver a un dragón de cerca, pero parecía que esto no iba a pasar de inmediato.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Draco parado con su bolsa. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, dijo:

—¿Alguna vez llevan humanos con ustedes cuando están en forma dragón?

Su expresión neutral se volvió sombría.

—No somos una manada de animales a la misericordia de los amos humanos.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir, y lo sabes.

—Obviamente no has tenido que lidiar con caza dragones y activistas pro-contención. Algunos dicen que ser manadas de animales o donantes de sangre es todo para lo que somos buenos. —Se volteó y comenzó a caminar—. Vamos. El líder del clan Stonefire está esperando por ti.

 _Imbécil_. Incluso si él estaba teniendo un mal día, no tenía que ser tan rudo.

Hermione medio trotó para alcanzarlo. Él aún estaba a medio metro delante de ella, pero si pensaba que la disuadiría de continuar su conversación, estaba tristemente equivocado. La furia siempre la había hecho valiente, y un poco descuidada.

—Tienes razón; no sé mucho acerca de los cazadores furtivos o la gente anti-dragón. Pero a menos que me digas, nunca lo sabré.

Draco se detuvo y ella casi se chocó contra su espalda. Él miró por encima de su hombro.

—Mira, voy a exponer los hechos para ti. Aunque puedes haberte ofrecido voluntaria para esto, yo no lo hice y no planeo malgastar mi tiempo llegando a conocerte o alguna otra mierda. Haré lo que fui contratado para hacer, nada más. Sugiero que te prepares para algo de sexo y lo disfrutes, porque eso es todo lo que vas a conseguir de mí.

Hermione parpadeó.

—¿Eres el macho asignado a mí? Draco se volteó e hizo una reverencia burlona.

—Lo mejor de lo mejor, mi señora.

—De alguna forma, lo dudo.

Hubo un atisbo de odio en sus ojos.

—No quiero esto más de lo que tú lo quieres. Pero firmaste el contrato, lo que significa que vas a tratar de darme un niño. Y si todo va bien, espero que me dejarás a mí y a mi hijo solos y regresarás a tu vida humana.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, y todo lo que Hermione pudo hacer fue mirar.

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que durmiera con _él_? Había tratado de no construir ninguna fantasía acerca de su vida con los cambia-formas dragones, pero nunca ni en un millón de años había esperado que tal bastardo fuera asignado a ella.

Desafortunadamente, no tenía opción; sus manos estaban atadas con el contrato que había firmado.

Hermione apretó sus puños a costados y comenzó a llegar a Draco. Al menos por los términos de su contrato, tenía dos días libres de sexo para llegar a conocer al clan y tener sus preguntas básicas respondidas. De la misma manera, en esos días, necesito o bien averiguar por qué Draco la odiaba tanto, o tratar de encontrar una manera de transferir el contrato a un macho diferente.

* * *

 **Nota:**


End file.
